A Meeting
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Alucard meets a very important woman before she was important. Could be considered romantic, but it's more a respect of beauty. Read and Review please.


A little something I wrote on a whim just now. I liked the ideas of the Queen knowing Alucard when she was younger, and since they were away in Warsaw for such a time, I thought that the best place for them to meet was at the VE day Celebration. This is just a simple little one shot, that I may or may not actually write another one too when she actually becomes Queen, but I'm not sure yet. Hopfully this is enjoyable. Read and Review please!

* * *

VE- day was a celebration like none other. The King and Queen, were present of course, although their daughters were off somewhere else. Arthur Hellsing greeted them with a smile, Islands was already at their sides. Behind Arthur stood the two men responsible for the Millennium downfall.

Alucard and Walter C. Dornez.

Alucard held the form of a man at this time. He felt that little girls should not be responsible for Nazi downfalls. A suit had been provided for both men and the King and Queen smiled warmly at them.

"You've helped us in a such a way," the Queen smiled and nodded to the two of them. Both men bowed, for lack of words to Her Majesty. The king only nodded to the two men in a masculine display of thanks. Arthur smiled and nodded to the King as well. Words were not exchanged between the King, Queen and the two men. Arthur turned to them as the King and his wife disappeared into a room where the twelve were gathering.

"It's all a big party down there, you two enjoy yourselves. I will see you back at the Manor. I'll be in this meeting until the sun comes up," Arthur complained and shrugged to Alucard and Walter, who only looked at each other when their master disappeared with Islands into a room.

Alucard looked down at his fifteen-year-old companion.

"What shall we do on this night of victory?"

"We should be the guest of honor at this party, Alucard," The youth grumbled as they walked from the palace and into the crowded streets. Children and adults ran about, laughing and giggling. There was much too much confetti for Alucard's liking and he made a face of disgust at it all raining down.

"I feel for the chap that had to clean this up," Walter said as he walked next to the vampire, hands in his pockets. Walter looked up to Alucard who seemed to be mesmerized by something. Walter followed his gaze to two women walking before them, then back at Alucard. He supposed even the dead could hunger.

"Come," Alucard said and the hunt was on. They followed them from a distance up The Mall and came to the great party. Then, was the time to strike. Alucard moved in, toward the girls. They were sisters, he could smell it on them. Walter watched him from a distance, like a wingman who didn't know what he was to do.

Her hand was smooth in his gloved hand. Alucard pressed cold lips to it and she smiled shyly and laughed with her sister.

"Miss, may I dance with you?" he asked and she smiled again, nodding. He sister gave her a look of "What should I do?" or "What am I, the neighbor?".

Alucard waved an elegant hand at Walter in all of his fifteen-year- old stature. "My associate," he spoke smoothly like silk and Walter looked at him with a frown. He wanted a cigarette and not to dance with a girl. The sister looked enthralled. She ran up to him and took his hand, dragging him into the crowd. Alucard looked down at the woman before him.

"I am called Alucard. Yourself?" he asked.

"Elizabeth…but don't tell anyone. We're not supposed to say…" she whispered to him and Alucard smiled knowingly. "Are you a soldier?"

"Of sorts. I work for the King and Queen directly," he explained and her face changed for a moment, then returned to it's original smile. She was handsome for the Heiress Presumptive. Alucard had not met the Princess before, but he could smell that blue blood running through her lovely veins under that pale skin.

"Oh," she told him as he led her to where the other couples were dancing. She smiled and laughed a laugh like tinkling bells. Alucard smiled.

"Do you await a soldier to return from the depths of Hell?"

"Of course!" she smiled and gave another laugh. She was thin with hair tightly curled and piled on the top of her head. She wore only a little bit of makeup and she was willing to dance as much as she was able. She wanted to be seen on this night, as a women to their eyes and a Princess in their hearts, like any common woman would have been seen.

"A pity," Alucard said and leaned down to her. "Princess, you are far too fair for any soldier."

She took a step back and looked at him carefully, they danced on. She questioned him with her eyes, and he answered with his.

"Who do you work for?"

"Hellsing," he whispered and she made a face of knowing. A face of fright and important concern all at once.

"I see. Father doesn't mention you very often, but when he does…"

"We helped in the best way we could," he told her and smirked again. "You shall not worry your head about it until you are the Queen of England, Princess."

"You fight monsters?" she asked in a bit of a frightened tone.

"Yes, but at the same time we are monsters," Alucard smirked.

"You don't look like any sort of monster. What are you?"

"For another time, Princess…"he smiled and looked down at her eyes. She was an amazing woman, a beautiful woman. He wished only good things for her. Her soon too be husbands health, beautiful children. No war in her Reign. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. The woman blushed and became flustered. Alucard laughed and danced with Heir Presumptive Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, while Walter tried to teach the woman he didn't know was a Princess in the proper way of dancing a jive.


End file.
